roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ravenboy52/Dumb Hackers
Dumb Hackers by Ravenboy52 I spawn in with the same old loot makarov, 2 mags, a can of beans, and a pepsi. I then notice a hacker base at trinity. I see a bunch of guns and ammo in the base so I sneak in the base getting myself a military pack and an ak74 with four drum mags. I was loaded with good stuff! That's when I realized they all had mk17s. I was so screwed. I grab some c4 and a detonater and start to deploy the c4. Right when I was planting the last c4 when one of the hackers walked in. His name was mousemiller21. He then sees the c4 and he says: Mousemiller21: did any of you plant any c4 in the building? Look ( some numbers ) : DUDE IF I WERE YOU I WOULD GET OUT OF THERE! Me: too late Mouse miller gets blown sky high no not really. I was disappointed that the building didn't crumble to pieces. The other teammates are frantically looking around for me. Look (some numbers) goes by himself and I pop out killing him with the sabre I picked up. He started to rage and said: Look (some numbers) : He's a hacker guys be aware! Me: I got this loot from you idiot Look (some numbers) : True Me: exactly Look (some numbers) : I'm going to hunt you down Anyways the other people were hiding in a corner of the building. I go into third person so I can see if they are coming after me. I then jump out and being the ninja I am I use my sabre to kill them. After I killed everyone karma came to me. One of them was a speed hacker and he killed me instantly. I was pretty mad that he killed me. Then I notice another hacker in the server and I ask if I can join him and he says yes. I don't remember his name though. I come up with a plan and I asked for a m14. We then start traveling on the outskirts of the map until we reach trinity. We start to build a sniper tower so I can snipe them. Once it was done my friend travels the outskirts to flank them. I then say on the chat: Me: I'm at trinity and I'm going to kill you Mousemiller21: He's just trying to scare us dont believe him Me: ok suit yourself Me: also where do you want me to have your funeral at? I then snipe look (somenumbers) with my amazing sniping skills. He then rage quits and I start laughing at him. My friend then takes out mousemiller21 and he also rage quits. It was now 2v2 and we had hope. I then remembered one of them was a speed hacker. Luckily for me he was afk so I killed him easily. We saw the last one running so we shoot lead three times into his head and he drops dead on the floor. Here is what I got from the base. Black military pack Hk417 with 10 drum mags acog sight 7.62 suppressor foregrip cbjms silenced with 5 32 round mags Desert camo Entrencher watch Binoculars I then left the game feeling pretty good that I pwned those hackers. This was my first story so I hope you liked it. If you want to play with me my name is Ravenboy52 Category:Blog posts